Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 018
"Trapped in a Card", known as "The Two Shadows of Rebellion" in the Japanese version, is the eighteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on August 10, 2014 and in Australia on November 8, 2015. Nicktoons aired on October 9, 2016. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on November 22, 2016. Summary Claude informs Declan that Yuya Sakaki won his first match. Despite Declan making the effort to request that Yuya's entrance into the Junior Arc League Championship be approved, Yuya turned it down. Amused, Declan admits that he did something unnecessary, and muses that the fact that Yuya has chosen to carve out his own destiny is to be expected of the originator of Pendulum Summoning. He asks if Yuya used Pendulum Summoning this time, and Claude confirms that a Summoning reaction was detected by the Control Room. Declan asks if there was any change to it, and Claude, surprised by the statement, states that there wasn't. Musing that Yuya "has yet to..." Declan gets up from his desk and looks out of the window. Claude speaks up, there's something that's been bothering him. Recently, they've been detecting exceptionally strong levels of Fusion Summoning in Paradise City. Though he initially assumed that it was the students, both Declan and Claude agree that it can't be compared to that of the students. Declan orders the Summoning monitored, and thinks that first it was Xyz Summoning, and now it's Fusion Summoning (in the dub, Declan thinks there are so many questions out there, but he knows the answer). At the harbor, Zuzu and Sora are Dueling. Sora controls "Fluffal Bear", while Zuzu controls "Aria the Melodious Diva" and "Sonata the Melodious Diva". She activates "Polymerization" from her hand, fusing "Aria" and "Sonata," and she chants, "Enchanting melodies bloom in splendid glory and play for us a new harmony! Fusion Summon!" But instead of a monster, an error message pops up on her Duel Disk, and Zuzu panics, frantically asking why it didn't Summon her Fusion Monster. Sora asks if she remembered to put the monster into her Extra Deck, and Zuzu reacts in confusion. Sora patiently explains that he's told her a dozen (thousand in the dub) times that Fusion Monsters go in the Extra Deck, not the Main Deck. Shamefully admitting that that's right, Zuzu removes her Deck from her Duel Disk and sees "Schuberta the Melodious Maestra" in it. Behind a nearby warehouse, the masked Duelist is eavesdropping. Later, Sora points out that Zuzu had front-row seats for two of his Duels, and she should have been able to figure Fusion Summoning out from that. He could have beaten the Duelists without Fusion Summoning, but did so anyway so that Zuzu could learn. Zuzu apologizes (in the dub, Zuzu mutters she doesn't have what it takes), and Sora jumps down from the container he was sitting on. He comments that he bets that she was thinking about him again, wasn't she? Zuzu blushes and looks away, and Sora proclaims that he knew it; that's why Zuzu's been Dueling so absent-mindedly (in the dub, Sora comments that the Duelist has had Zuzu's attention). He asks who the Duelist is, but Zuzu doesn't know, so instead Sora asks to confirm that it was the second time that they'd met (in the dub, Sora also asks for the Duelist's name). Zuzu admits that the first time had been here as well, when he'd stepped in to save her from Sylvio, telling her that he didn't want her to get hurt. Sora asks if that's how the masked Duelist stole Zuzu's heart, prompting an embarrassed response from Zuzu. Fortunately for her, Sora doesn't press the issue further and admits that he's excited himself, as the Duelist seems like a pretty interesting guy (in the dub, Sora thinks the Duelist's mask was how Zuzu couldn't get to know the Duelist). If Julia hadn't butted in, he might have been able to Duel the masked Duelist. Taking a large bite out of a chocolate bar, he comments that that was really disappointing (in the dub, Sora says next time, the Duelist won't get off that easily). Zuzu protests that Sora can't Duel him, as he's dangerous. She remembers the Summoning of "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" and wonders why the Duelist was able to create actual shockwaves outside of an Action Field, and why he told her that he didn't want her to get hurt anymore. confronts the Turbo Duelist.]] The masked Duelist remembers standing in a destroyed cityscape, claiming that he didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. He hears something up to his right above him looking up to see a white-suited Duelist sitting astride a Duel Runner. The Duel Runner projects its screen and Card Zones, and the Dark Duelist activates his own Duel Disk. The White Rider ramps off the building and charges towards the Dark Duelist. An explosion of dust rises up, the Dark Duelist emerging and Summoning his "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (in the dub, he further tells his dragon to prepare to battle). Swerving away from the Dark Duelist, the White Rider Summons his own monster, a a glowing white dragon, and both Dragons charge and clash. The Duelist in the blue coat who had been surveying the Leo Corporation runs up with four of his fellows, and the White Rider grits his teeth in annoyance before fleeing. The second Duelist asks the Dark Duelist where Lulu is, but the Dark Duelist just shakes his head. The second Duelist curses (in the dub, he wonders where his sister could be). Back in the present, the masked Duelist muses "Lulu." Then he hears a cry from Zuzu, whose bracelet has activated again. The pink light fades, and Zuzu and Sora hear Yuya's voice, commenting that he knew they'd be there. As he asks Zuzu why she can't practice at the You Show Duel School, since it's getting annoying being sent by her father to find her, he passes the alleyway where the masked Duelist was hiding. In another part of the city, the masked Duelist opens his eyes and he wonders if he got warped again as he looks around at the skyscrapers. He hears an explosion and runs around a corner to see Herc Dueling the masked Duelist's comrade. Herc gasps that the other Duelist is strong, as he faces off against the Duelist's monster. The masked Duelist gasps his comrade's name: Shay. At Yuya's home that night, Yoko has just been told by Yuya about Zuzu's bracelet, as their six pets eat around them. Yuya explains that whenever it shines, he always shows up, though he doesn't believe it to be true. Sora claims that the bracelet is like a radar to find Yuya, and Yuya irritably tells him not to talk about people like they're lost pets, then asks why Sora is eating here. Sora replies that it's because Yuya's older sister's - his mother's, he means - cooking is so good (in the dub, Sora says it isn't his fault that Yoko is the best cook on the planet). Flattered, Yoko reassures Sora that she's doesn't mind, and besides, it's more fun if they eat dinner together (in the dub, Yuya asks why everything has to be so healthy, while Yoko nonchalantly replies that it looks delicious). Recognizing the food, Yuya asks if the dishes are all his, and Yoko confirms that they are Reed Pepper's recommended brain food, as she's heard that Yuya's next Duel will test his wits. Sora gives thanks for the food, and immediately dumps chocolate syrup on his sardines, much to Yuya's disgust. Yoko points out that sardines are full of Omega-3's that are good at increasing concentration and memory. And since Flavonoids in chocolate accelerate blood flow to the brain, why not? (in the dub, Yoko chides Yuya, since people have different tastes in food and it isn't right to judge them for it; she finds it charming that Sora puts peanut butter on his omelettes and ketchup on his ice cream) Yuya muses that he guesses it's alright if the one who's eating it enjoys it, and asks Sora if he's heard who his next opponent is. Sora has no idea, and isn't interested, claiming that there's no way he'd ever lose to anyone. Yuya warns him not to let his carefree mindset trip him up later. Sora replies that he should say the same to Yuya; if he isn't careful, someone is going to take Zuzu away from him. Yuya is thoroughly confused, pointing out that it's not like Zuzu is his girlfriend or anything. In her own house, Zuzu yells at her father to stop joking around with her. Skip protests that he keeps telling Zuzu that she's had that bracelet since she was born. Zuzu furiously asks in what world does a baby come out with a bracelet stuck on their wrist, and Skip tries to calm her, but Zuzu's had enough, as she storms off and locks herself in her room. Skip points out that he also heard that she was getting lessons in Fusion Summoning from Sora, and if she's doing special training for the Junior Arc League Championship. Skip asks why she couldn't do it at their place; is his hot-blooded teaching not enough for her? But Zuzu doesn't answer; she sees the masked Duelist in her mind again, and she asks why she keeps seeing his face. She flops down on her bed and mutters that even though she needs to master Fusion Summoning as fast as possible to get stronger, if she's like this, no matter how hard she tries, she'll be a liability for You Show Duel School. Zuzu removes her bracelet and raises it into the air, but clutches it in her hands and bends over, wondering miserably what's wrong with her. In Declan's office the next day, he reacts in surprise to two cards on his desk. His mother has explained to him that they were sent anonymously to them that morning. The cards bear the images of Marco and Herc. Henrietta asks what the perpetrator is doing, sending them card of two of LID's ace Duelists. Declan explains that there was another powerful Xyz Summoning reading picked up the previous day, and shortly after, they received a report that Herc had disappeared as well. To think that they would be sealed inside of a card... Henrietta is shocked, and Declan admits that it's the first time that he's witnessed this in reality. But this means that Marco and Herc are alive. Henrietta asks whether they can be saved, but Declan admits that they can't with their current power. He notes that this raises another question. There have been three incidents so far; the first involving Sylvio, but he was not sealed inside a card. But both the second and the third, Marco and Herc, were sealed. This suggests that there are two perpetrators. Henrietta is shocked at the prospect. Claude's voice is heard, begging the congressman to wait. The doors crash open, as Curio asks Declan what he's doing loafing around (in the dub, Curio says he's an important man who can't be kept waiting). Claude begs him to wait outside, but Curio tells him to can it; he's got business with the Director. Claude protests that Curio doesn't even have an appointment, and Curio asks if there's a problem with the future city president coming to see the director of the election committee (in the dub, Curio threatens Claude with an appointment to his lawyer if he doesn't stop harassing him). Declan tells Claude to let Curio stay. Curio comments that he heard they had another incident. Henrietta tries to play dumb, but Curio isn't fooled, as he warns them not to underestimate the information network of the future mayor; he's heard that first a teacher, then the ace of the top team got taken out. Henrietta is a little flustered, but Declan admits that it's true. Curio angrily asks why they're sitting there folding their arms (in the dub, Curio asks why the perpetrators aren't arrested yet). Declan reassures him that they're currently investigating the perpetrator. Curio protests that his son already testified that Yuya Sakaki attacked him, slamming down a photo of Yuya on the desk. Declan asks if Sylvio is still saying that, and Mr. Sawatari admits that he hasn't seen Sylvio since he got out of hospital, but neither has he heard anything about the testimony changing. He points out that Henrietta had even agreed to handle things and leave everything to her, so why are they sitting around and letting the perpetrator cause a second and third incident? He can't keep quiet about this; he's got to get the cops moving by his own hands to protect the order in Paradise City and catch Yuya Sakaki. Declan asks him to please hold on a second, but Curio isn't waiting. Declan loses his temper as he slams his hands on his desk and gets to his feet, intimidating Curio. Declan warns Curio that he said that it was under investigation; they aren't just twiddling their thumbs here, and have risen the efforts in both Leo Corporation and LID to find the perpetrator. Curio protests that he told them that the perpetrator is Yuya Sakaki, but Declan defensively replies that Yuya is no criminal. They will surely find the real perpetrator; until then, he'd like Curio to watch quietly. Huffing, Curio snatches up Yuya's picture, claiming that he won't accept failure from them and storming off. Declan orders Claude to raise the level of alert in the inner city. The cards are clearly meant to provoke them, and they need to make sure that they're ready to handle any incident. He orders Claude to have the cards analyzed thoroughly, in order to save them, no, all Duelists in Paradise City. In the streets below, Yuya is yawning, having watched quiz shows all night. He's supposed to be training his mind for a battle of wits, but can't think now because he's so sleepy. He overhears Curio screaming at three LID top-team members, asking if they're deaf. He's an active city councilor, and will be the town mayor soon, the most powerful person with the most influence. A woman asks her friend who he is, and her friend replies that he's that Sawatari guy from the city council. The first woman expresses her disgust that Curio is carrying on like that even though he isn't the mayor (in the dub, the woman whispers that when Curio does become mayor, she'd buy earplugs). Curio tells the LID students that that means they have to follow his orders, not the Director, not the CEO, but him, the mayor (in the dub, Curio makes various demands on when he becomes mayor and asks why it's hard to understand that the LID has to serve him). Yuya asks if that's Sylvio's father, but then he remembers the time; if he doesn't hurry, he'll be late for his meeting with Nico. He runs off, and Curio sees him in the reflection of a shop window. He pushes the LID students forward and yells that Yuya is the perpetrator they've been looking for. He forces the students to hurry up and catch him when they hesitate. They run after Yuya, with Curio screaming for Yuya to stop. Yuya quickly realizes he's being chased, and when accused by Curio of hurting Sylvio, protests that he didn't do it. He runs around a corner and into an alleyway, and runs towards Shay, who has his Duel Disk activated and a Winged-Beast-Type monster above him. As soon as he sees the LID badges on their collars, Shay declares himself their opponents. Yuya passes Shay in shock, and stops behind him, asking what's going on. The LID top team realize that Shay may be the person who attacked Herc and Marco, but Curio doesn't get it, asking what Shay's deal is. Shay warns them that he will start if they do not, and the LID top team try to contact HQ. Curio yells at them to get Yuya. Shay Summons "Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius" from his hand, and a copy of the monster on the field appears. When it's successfully Summoned, he can Special Summon another from his hand, and he does so. Yuya realizes something as Shay overlays all three "Vanishing Lanius", and as the Xyz Materials spiral into the Overlay Network, the top-team declare that there's no doubt; Shay is the one who attacked Herc and Marco (the top-team's remarks are cut from the dub). Shay declares an Xyz Summon, which is picked up in the Leo Corporation Control Room. A female technician claims that the energy readings are at maximum, then even greater than that, matching the previous reports. A gust of wind blasts Curio off his feet as the same monster that Shay used against Herc appears. Curio grabs onto a stair railing and struggles to hold on, while Yuya is blasted into a wall, and falls unconscious in some rubbish bags. The claws of Shay's monster slice into the stone of the overpass, leaving deep gouges, and Curio is blown away again. Cards float down by his face, containing the trapped top-team, and Curio screams in terror and scrambles to flee. The cards are blown away by the wind. Yuya wakes to see Nico snapping his fingers at him, and bolts to his feet in terror. Nico asks Yuya what is wrong, and Yuya screams "It was horrible! Xyz! Xyz!" Confused, Nico asks Yuya if there's something wrong with Xyz Summoning (in the dub, Nico says he has no idea what Yuya is talking about). Yuya protests that a terrifying monster showed up and blew everyone away. Nico asks where those people are, and Yuya tries to point out the people that chased him, only to realize that they're gone. Nico asks Yuya what a monster would be doing attacking people not even in a Duel Stadium, but in the middle of the city. Is Yuya sure that he didn't just dream it? He asks if Yuya's sure that he didn't just dream it, as Nico found Yuya sound asleep in the road. Yuya apologizes, as he stayed up late, and Nico leads him off to meet his second opponent, commenting that Yuya can't keep doing this if he's aiming to be a pro; managing one's health is an important responsibility, you know. As he leads Yuya away, the gouges left by Shay's monster are still clearly visible in the overpass. Featured Duel: Zuzu Boyle vs. Sora Perse Duel already in progress. Sora controls "Fluffal Bear" (1200/800), while Zuzu controls "Aria the Melodious Diva" (1600/1200) and "Sonata the Melodious Diva" (1200/1000). Zuzu's turn Zuzu activates "Polymerization", attempting to fuse "Aria" and "Sonata" into "Schuberta the Melodious Maestra"; however, Zuzu put "Schuberta" in her Main Deck instead of her Extra Deck, so it fails. The Duel is then called off. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Cast Notes